Legendary Arcian
by lil Mari
Summary: Two children are sent to Earth, but why? And what is that crystal around their neck mean? And does this new evil able to crush the Z-fighters? Only time will tell..


_**Hi! Lil Mari here! Sorry if this seems a bit different from the first Prologue I put up here, but sadly enough, I accidently deleted it from this site and then, my computer had to be wiped clean, causing me to loose most of everything I have. I hope you enjoy this. And just for you guys to know, this re-written Prologue was inspired by the beautiful and talented Cerulean Flower! Thanks a bunch, sweetie!!! Now, do please enjoy!**_

_

* * *

__**I do not own DBZ, or any of it's characters. But the other characters are either real people or my own characters. Please do not steal. Thank you.**_

* * *

**.:Prologue:.**

_I have to protect my babies. They're the last ones with the power to guard the Sacred Crystal Zoe. Not to mention they're thefuture rulers of the Arcians! _Cecilia thought as she raced down the halls of the Space Shuttle Base.

"Cecilia! Where the hell are you going?! He'll be landing at any moment! He'll kill you on the spot! Cecilia!" The woman cried out as she saw her only daughter head straight for the Launching Room. _You know she doesn't care about herself, Dayna,_ the older woman thought_. She wants her twins to be safe, and out of reach of Arvad._ With a heavy sigh, Dayna followed the younger version of herself.

The moment Dayna reached the room, she spotted her daughter accessing the lauches sequences. "Please, Cecilia, we don't have time for this!" Dayna urged.

"Mother, we have to save my little Alaric and Asima!" Cecilia pleaded, tears stinging her eyes. _I beg of you Mother, if Arvad gets his hands on these little ones, the entire Universe is in danger. And by Arcian Law, "Life and the Universe comes before our own future",_ Cecilia telepathically said to her mother, as she looked upon her black-haired and emerald-eyed twins.

With an irritated sigh, Dayna nodded. "Alright. Give me Alaric to put into his space pod, you can put Asima in hers." Smiling brightly, Cecilia gladly gave her son to her mother and ran to place her daughter into her pod.

"Be safe, Grandson. Watch over your sister, and protect her well." Dayna's eyes then fell upon the half stone of the crimson red crystal Zoe. _And be a good guardian,_ she added. With a light kiss on the forehead of Alaric, Dayna closed the hatch.

"Oh my beautiful, Asima, my beautiful daughter. Guard our crystal well, my love. Be safe, and look out for your twin brother." Once touching the other half of the crystal, Cecilia closed the hatch of her daughter's pod and quickly set the coordinates for her babies. After taking a deep breath, she punched the button to release the pods into outer space.

_Yalena, Goddess of Arcelia, and of the Arcian people, please watch over my darlings, and lead them safely to your twin planet Earth.._ Cecilia prayed.

"Now, Cecilia, we must GO!" Dayna thundered, giving a pull on her daughter's arm and running out of the room, sure Cecilia will now follow.

With a heavy sigh and a heavier heart, Cecilia ran after her mother. When Cecilia stepped out of the door, she heard her mother's scream. Quickly, she rounded the corner, only to find her mother laying on the floor, dead; and her murderer smirking above the old woman's body, as his sword dripped of her blood.

"Arvad," Cecilia hissed to the man in the black cloak.

The man laughed, his green eyes burning brightly with wickedness. "Ah, Beautiful Cecilia. Surprised to see me?"

"You were exiled, Arvad. Meaning that you were never allowed back hear, ever! Not after that stunt you pulled," Cecilia hissed. "And now you invade Arcelia in order to do it again! And killed my mother in the process! You will NOT go unpunished!"

As anger and hatred coursed throughout her body, she started to raise her power, the power the Goddess Yalena had given to them, and only a few could master. Red electricity encircled her body to help control the legendary power Cecilia was awakening inside of her. With a cry of power, the electricity absorbed its self into her. Her light brown hair sparked to crimson red, and her pale blue eyes dissolved into the white background.

"Ah, so you've been able to control the Legendary power of Yalena. A woman of many talents. But I'm a man with many more and a master of them all," Arvad growled.

"We shall see about that!" At lightning speed, Cecilia charged.

"Pathetic." In a flash, Arvad's sword was up and piercing right through Cecilia's flesh in her torso.

With a gapping breath, Cecilia fell to the floor, right next to her mother. Her power drained from the loss of blood, Cecilia's hair and eyes went back to normal as her vision blurred from dark red to black...

* * *

_**Now.. It wasn't THAT bad was it? Well, comments are always welcomed and do please review! I hope to get the first chapter out soon! Promise!!**_


End file.
